The present invention relates to a carding flat arrangement which consists of a center section and lateral end head sections guided along sliding guides.
There is already known in the art a carding flat arrangement which consists of a T-shaped bar made of cast iron or a light material, for example, aluminum. The carding flat arrangement of this type, made of cast iron, has the disadvantage that it bends considerably under its own weight. The frequently rough surface is the reason for flying fibers etc., falling from the carding flat arrangement back into the drum region. In addition, the large weight is a heavy load for the driving unit and makes handling difficult. The use of light metals has proven unsuitable because the carding flat arrangement of light metal has not the weight necessary to have the carding flat arrangement lie safely on the sliding guides of the card.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a carding flat arrangement of the above species which avoids the disadvantages mentioned, and which constitutes a small load for the driving unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carding flat arrangement of the foregoing character, in which lies safely on the sliding guides.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a carding flat arrangement, as described, which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated. It is also an object of the present invention that the carding flat arrangement have a substantially long service life.